From Within
by Night Yagami
Summary: DROPPED! Nine years after the mirror of Twilight was shattered, Hyrule is in danger again. But this time, the problem comes from within...
1. Chapter 1

Hard blue eyes scanned the forested horizon as the Hero searched for a sign. Suddenly, a flock of screaming ravens erupted from the lush canopy and wheeled away to the west.

"Auspicious," muttered Link. He abruptly released his handholds on the trunk of the ancient pine and slid lithely to the base, pausing as he landed. A tiny breeze lifted the flaxen hair on his forehead, and the smell of the forest entered his nostrils. All appeared to be normal, but the ravens never lied. More was happening in this tract of woods than could be seen by a mere human.

With quick, graceful strides, the man loped back to Ordon Village with alacrity. He moved faster than a horse at a speedy trot, yet never appeared to hurry. He smirked to himself. Many things had changed in the nine years since Midna had left, but he was still in contact with his wilder, _wolfish _side.

As he sauntered into his house's clearing, Link noted that perhaps he was more connected to his wolf than ever before.

At his approach, Colin snapped to attention from his position at the base of the house's ladder.

"At ease, soldier," Link said with a gentle laugh. "This isn't the Hylian army." Colin returned the smile easily, but Link noted that his eyes were trained to the ground in an old habit.

"How did your scouting fare?" Colin asked, looking up.

"Well. We are far along in our preparations, I presume?" Link scratched his ear surreptitiously. It seemed to go unnoticed by the now gangly youth.

"Yes. Everyone can be ready in a matter of minutes," Colin stated with a new, steely glint in his once watery eyes.

"Very good. Be sure to have everyone ready at dawn." As Colin nodded and turned to leave, Link called out to him. "By the way, happy sixteenth."

"Thank you." Colin nodded quickly and hurried out of the clearing into the village.

The moment he was out of sight, Link's eyes suddenly flew wide open in an expression of surprise and pain. He staggered into a tree trunk; clutching his chest, then fell to his knees, retching.

"Get…out…" The pained sound gurgled up from deep in his throat as his eyes flashed from cruel ice to struggling emotion. "You're making…huge mistake…leave…me…ALONE!" The last word was shouted with anger, and the hero took a deep, shuddering breath.

Link stayed in that position, like an animal ready to spring, for a few minutes, then seemed to regain his composure and stood up slowly. He turned, and his eyes flashed in the sun. Their blue was as brittle and cold as before.

Link opened the door to his house, nestled among the branches of a grand old oak. He checked his reflection briefly in the mirror that now hung on his wall, and brushed a stray leaf from his hair. He checked again. Unsatisfied, he took up a comb and untangled a few straggling hairs until his blond locks were perfect. He smiled, showing glisteningly white canines. After all, the savior of Hyrule should always take care to look his best. What would his fans think of a bedraggled hero?

Going over to his small wooden table, he looked over the things he had assembled. His shield of tempered steel: freshly painted and polished. A newly washed blanket: rolled and ready for the trip. A saddle bag: full of dried meat and heavy bread. A pouch containing 200 rupees, just in case. And most importantly, his sword.

It wasn't the Master Sword, and that's what most bothered Link. Still, in lieu of the blade of evil's bane, he had to admit that this sword had been worth the rupees he had spent to have it custom made by the Gorons. Of course, he would have _preferred_ the legendary weapon, but for some reason the guards of the Sacred Grove would not allow him to pass. Perhaps it was because Hyrule was no longer in peril…Link shoved thoughts of the Master Sword out of his head. There would be plenty of time to worry about power later.

He continued in his preparations until the sun hung low in the sky. Twilight. Link grinned wolfishly and strode out the door.

Ordon was much changed from the sleepy village of almost a decade ago. Instead of being a simple farming settlement, it was now a bustling center of commerce. The main reason for this turnabout was the explosive success of Malo Mart. Malo, at the tender age of twelve, was now the owner of the largest business in Hyrule and its surrounding countries. Jaggle and Pergie's tiny waterwheel house had grown triple in size, becoming a stock house, shop, and home all in one. Malo could afford his family any luxury, while Talo had become a marksman second only to Link, and had a talent for stealth that rivaled that of the mythical Sheikah.

Of course, Malo's family was not the only one upon which fortune had smiled. Rusl had been rewarded handsomely for his services to Princess Zelda and Hyrule, and of course Colin was clearly favored by Link as a successor to the position of Hero. Their home was now richly furnished, and Uli and her daughter Nell lived in comfortable splendor. Sera's Sundries had been put out of business by Malo Mart, but hope had not been lost. After running away from home, Beth had found love in the Zora King Ralis. Interspecies relationships were anything but unheard of in Hyrule, and her family had moved in and was now living happily in the Zora's Domain.

Many more had moved to this now-prosperous town, seeking jobs at Malo Mart and the surprisingly successful goat farm, and the village began to flow out into the surrounding forest. Mayor Bo was having a hard time keeping up with the expansion, but he seemed to enjoy every minute of Ordon's prosperity. And Ilia finally had her own ranch, where she bred horses to be as fast and strong as Epona had been in her glory days. Everyone appeared to be happy and content.

Link knew better. This prosperity was orchestrated by the youths, which was obvious. What wasn't obvious was the plan behind the prosperity.

Link navigated the streets of Ordon, heading towards Ilia's ranch. Epona had died a few years back, an event that would have once made him weep. But Link had showed no reaction, other than to choose a new warhorse. This new horse, Diana, matched Epona in every way, but had an ornery nature much different than Epona's sweet, gentle manner. Diana was as shaggy as a mountain pony, and her coat was dark, mottled gray. She listened only to Link, and refused any other rider, although Link didn't really seem to care for Diana and often would work her into exhaustion. Ilia kept her for Link in a spare stall.

The ranch was on a hill behind the goat farm, where there used to be only forest. Link vaulted the fence easily and jogged smoothly to the barn. Inside, he saluted one of the stable hands and let himself into the tack room, where Ilia spent most of her time. Sure enough, she was there, polishing her saddle.

"Ah, Link," she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. It was obvious that she still had feelings for him from the way that she looked at him. "I heard the good news. This all seems to be happening so fast!"

"Yes. I require Diana promptly." At this, Ilia's eyes darkened. Link knew she disapproved of the way he treated Diana, but she would do nothing against him. Some of her spirit had been broken when Epona died, and Link was her hero. She would not stand in his way.

"Of course. And I shall have everyone else's horses ready by dawn."

"Excellent." Link flashed a grin that held little emotion, but nevertheless visibly disarmed her. "Thank you for your help. I shall see you tomorrow at sunrise." And with that, he spun on his heel and shut the door with a snap.

Stepping fluidly towards Diana's stall, Link allowed himself a snort and an eye roll. Really, Ilia was pathetic. Love was such a silly, blinding emotion. Link had given that up the moment the Mirror of Twilight had splintered. At this thought, Link frowned, struggling internally. Something was fighting to get loose…something weak and unacceptable, a feeling that should have shattered with the Mirror. More than a little annoyed, he shoved it back forcefully. He felt it moan, and heard the same sound from his own throat.

Quickly swinging into an unused stall, Link clutched his head in his hands and suppressed a scream as his body was racked with pain equivalent of being torn in two. The weak feeling felt so strong, so determined to break his rational exterior. He wrenched his concentration, and with a herculean effort, he pulled that small but powerful side back into himself. Shaken, Link stared at his hands. The need to stay silent had helped this time, but who knows how long it would be before that part that should be dead would resurface with its courageous strength? He couldn't allow another weak moment; that had been twice in the same day, and with his carefully crafted plan so close to its climax!

He stood slowly, checking his clothes. Luckily, the empty stall was clean and bare, so he didn't have to deal with straw. However, he had skinned his knee on the hard stone floor. Cursing himself again for his brief episode, he brushed himself off carefully and regained his composure.

He listened intently; no one seemed to have heard his collapse. Hesitantly, he opened the stall door and was greeted with an empty aisle. His confidence returned, Link returned to striding towards Diana's stall.


	2. Chapter 2

The horses were always uneasy when Link was around. As he passed their stalls, he could hear them whinnying and nickering nervously. Some of them bared their teeth and flattened their ears, and some stepped away from their doors snorting in agitation. Link paid them no heed, focusing on his goal.

At the far end of the stable was Diana's stall. Unlike the other horses, she stuck her nose out to greet Link. When she snatched his sleeve with her teeth, he pulled away, slapping at her nose. She pranced in place, eyes wild. Link grabbed her tack and outfitted her for a long ride.

When finished, the hero swung himself into the saddle with easy grace and kicked Diana harshly into a loping canter. The other stalls passed in a blur, and Link was soon riding out through the gates and towards his house, keeping a watchful eye out for Colin.

Sure enough, the boy came dashing through the streets, calling out for Link. As the swordsman yanked the reins back with excessive force, Colin panted out his news. "The Zoras are here, Link. They're waiting in the clearing beyond your house; Beth is with them, too."

"Thank you, Colin," Link answered curtly, spurring Diana back into her speedy pace, eager to greet the Zora legion.

When he reached the clearing, he was glad to see the mass of shining blue bodies gathered there. Immediately noticeable as the only human in the crowd was Beth, who at seventeen years of age had blossomed into a full-figured beauty of a young woman. Link might have looked closer at her if not for her insufferable idiocy—she was as airheaded as she had been as a child. Her husband, King Ralis, was a total contrast: he was silent and thoughtful where she was talkative and silly, and, though he was considered handsome among his people, Link could never bring himself to appreciate the slimy look of the amphibious creatures.

The hero approached the royal pair on horseback, leaping off when he was within feet of them. He inclined his head in a show of obligatory respect, and turned to Ralis. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Your Majesty. It is greatly appreciated."

Ralis nodded his head. "Anything for the Hero. Although, I must ask for you to excuse me and my people; we are dry and weary from our journey, and require rest and water." With that, he saluted Link, kissed Beth, and led the Zoras north to the Ordon spring.

Beth remained in the clearing with Link. When the last Zora had left, Link finally addressed her directly. "Where are the Gorons? I thought Malo had them eating out of his hand."

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "They're not coming. Malo's messenger told me that the Gorons were, like, too peaceful, or something. I guess they really don't want any trouble, 'cause Malo sure offered them lots 'a Rupees." She started picking at her fingernails.

Link passed a hand over his face. This was unacceptable. The Gorons had no right to refuse his offer, no right to keep him from his goal. They would have to pay.

"Change of plans. We march first on Death Mountain."

Beth shrugged again. "All right, Linky. Whatever you say goes. I'll tell Ralis now." With that, she ran off to her beau.

Link shuddered momentarily. 'Linky?' What in Din's name was Beth thinking? Not willing to waste any more time, he clambered back into the saddle and galloped towards Ordon.


End file.
